starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Upyri Mechs
In the new century after 2400, the Upyri Federation began to delve deeper into the technology of mechs and battlesuits. Other galactic factions had already begun investigating these ideas, and the Federation would be one of the last to do so after having relied much on standard tanks and other lighter armored vehicles. It was time for something more mobile on the ground. Much inspiration was gathered from other factions such as the Kanad Collective and SSG, as well as the Elysium Combine, and eventually the Federation came up with their own true combat mechs and battlesuits for field use. Below are the mechs and battlesuits currently seeing use by the Federation in the 2400s. Federation Naval Bipedal Scout Walker (Class 0 - Super Light) The Scout Walker is actually an imported mech, produced originally by the Kanad Collective around the year 2419. It is a super light variant meant to be used in a scouting role. It has little armor to speak of, just enough to protect the mech and pilot from small arms fire. It features either a high powered mining laser or a kinetic chaingun for offensive measures, and an active protection radar to detect incoming missiles. It also features smoke grenade launchers, jump jets, a standard radar dish, and active protection lasers for incoming missiles from the rear. It is piloted by a single pilot, whom stands up in a compartment beneath the head. Originally, the head functioned as the cockpit for the mech, but as Upyri are much taller than Kanads, the lower compartment was converted into the cockpit while the head was filled with the needed electronics. Federation Naval Bipedal Assault Walker (Class 2 - Medium) The Assault Walker is of Upyri make, produced on Nyx by Nyxia Battle Systems and based off Kanad designs. It is used traditionally for assaulting targets or in general combat. It has a decent amout of armor, able to withstand small arms as well as missiles and heavier weaponry such as autocannons. For offensive measures, it features a 40mm kinetic autocannon and a rocket pod filled wth either anti-armor or anti-personell rockets. On the defensive end, it features grenade launchers, electronic protection suites, and active protection system with external jammers and point defense lasers. Additionally, it features double jointed utility manipulators and jump jets (which can be exchanged for a larger ammo box.) It is piloted by a single individual. Federation Naval Quadrupedal Siege Walker (Class 3 - Heavy) The Siege Walker is also of Upyri make, produced on Nyx by Nyxia Battle Systems. It is of an original design, devised by Upyri military scientists. It is built primarily for assaulting hard targets and providing heavy support in areas where tanks can't reach. It features heavy amounts of armor, able to withstand intense punishment from heavy weapons and missiles. Its offensive measures include a heavy ion cannon as its main gun, a side mounted railgun, and a twin laser lance opposite of the railgun. Defensively, it features grenade launchers as well as an active protection system and an electronics protection suite. The turret is unmanned, with the three-man crew remaining inside the body of the mech. It also features jump jets as well as four fingered utility manipulators. Federation Marine Bipedal Combat Mech (Class 2 - Medium) The Marine Combat Mech is of Upyri make, manufactured by Monira Arsenal on Ker. It is classified as a medium mech, featuring just enough armor to defend the mech from small arms and slightly heavier weaponry such as missiles and autocannon fire. It features, for offensive measures, a twin autocannon mount on the left side as well as a rocket pod on the right. For defenses, it features small scale point defense systems as well as an electronic defense suite. Additionally, it carries a short range radar system. The crew consists of a single pilot. Federation Naval Bipedal Destroyer Mech (Class 5 - Ultra Heavy) The Federation Navy's Destroyer Mech is the largest mech that the Upyri Federation currently employs. It is made through a joint effort between Monira Arsenal and Nyxia Battle Systems, and is of Upyri design. It features the heaviest armor plating available for a mech (which is repurposed hull armor from actual warships), able to withstand a variety of weapons ranging from missiles to autocannon fire to even plasma shots. Railguns, heavy plasma cannons, heavy ion cannons, ballistic missiles, and tactical nuclear weapons still prove rather effective against the mech. The mech features two large-scale particle accelerator cannons mounted to both sides of the body, as well as a three barreled kinetic cannon mouted just under the nose. A variety of point defense weapons are scattered about its underbody and rear, and it features an advanced electronic defense suite. Additional tech includes a long range radar system. It is operated by a crew of six. A driver, commander, gunner, radar operator, technician, and mechanic. Federation Marine MK3 Heavy Battlesuit The Mark 3 Battlesuit was developed relatively recently, expanding off the lighter MK2 Exosuit used in infantry support roles. It is heavily armored, and features a triple-chaingun mount as well as a downscaled heavy ion cannon. Usually they are only deployed in situations where larger mechs would be less useful but heavier weaponry is needed. Upyri-SLMech-1.png|Bipedal Scout Walker Upyri-SLMech-2.png|Bipedal Scout Walker Upyri-MMech-1.png|Bipedal Assault Walker Upyri-MMech-2.png|Bipedal Assault Walker Upyri-MMech-3.png|Bipedal Assault Walker Upyri-HMech-1.png|Quadrupedal Siege Walker Upyri-HMech-2.png|Quadrupedal Siege Walker Upyri-HMech-3.png|Quadrupedal Siege Walker Upyri-MMech2.png|Bipedal Combat Mech Upyri-UHMech.png|Bipedal Destroyer Mech Heavy-Battlesuit.png|Mk3 Heavy Battlesuit Category:Lore